Prequel Serena and Darien The Love Unfolds
by sweetness25
Summary: This the prequel to 'Serena and Darien Love conqures all'. This is the story of how it all began, thier trials in the first year of their relationship...
1. Chapter 1 Fateful Surprise

**_Hey guys, yeah its Sweetness25, ready to give my fans their Serena and Darien fan fic…lol! Nah If you've read my first two stories featuring the most famous couple in anime history (Serena and Darien, der!), then hopefully you'll like this one, it's sort of like a prequel thing, anyway hope you like it… Oh yeah, I almost forgot…I do not own Sailor Moon or any other characters related to the show._ **

**Chapter 1 – A fateful reunion…**

As a young teenage girl, looked to be around 16 years old, ran out of her two story house and down the road, her long blonde _meatball_ hairstyle blew against the wind that she was creating as she ran.

"Oh man, I'm sooooooo late this time…I'm really gonna get it!" she thought as she finally reached her destination, the Crossroads High School in Tokyo.

"Hey Serena…" another voice called out from over the road, she was slightly taller then Serena and had long burgundy hair.

"Oh…hi Raye…I can't chat, I'm late!"

"Again! Serena…when will you start getting your bloody ass into gear girl?"

"Look Raye…I seriously can't-"

"Chat, I know…but listen, have you got anything planned for this Friday?"

"No, not that I know of why?"

"Oh…I was, well…I was wondering if you'd like to…oohhh come over for a movie night with the rest of the girls?" Ray suggested

"Yeah alright, it sounds great! Oh! I guess I should be off I'll see you later…" Serena replied beginning to run off into the school

"Bye" Raye called out, slightly lowering her voice before saying, "Good, she doesn't have a clue what we're planning…now, all I have to do is ask Darien…it's all going to plan…"

"Hey Serena, late again were we?" a much taller girl with shoulder length brown hair greeted from behind a tree

"Oh hi Lita…but it wasn't my fault; Mum didn't walk me up…" Serena replied sitting down beside her, ready to much down her lunch

"What happened to the alarm clock I gave you for your birthday last year?" another girl asked, with her short dark, blue hair glistening in the rays of sun that crept through the tree branches

"Oh, well…aahhhh, I'm not sure where I put that Amy…"

"Oh hey that reminds me; have you spoken to Raye lately?" Amy asked, while continuing on her homework

"I saw her this morning, on my way to school…we didn't talk for long though. She mentioned something about this Friday too. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, aahhhh…no reason, really" she replied, looking over towards Lita

"Hmmm, yep I'm sure…well, I better get going...I have to finish off my last 20 minutes of my detention still" Serena said, slowly getting up

"Alright sweetie, we'll see you later ok?" Lita replied watching their best friend leave towards a large building

Meanwhile, in town… Raye and Chad – a dumb-witted yet charming helper around her temple, were gathering some shopping when just then from around the corner came just the guy she was waiting to see…Darien, the famous 24 year old bachelor, who would seem to have eyes for no-one to the people within the city, but Raye could see past his appearance, she knew better then to believe the people, she knew he did have eyes for one…and who that was…was her 18 year old best friend…Serena…

"O.K Chad, here he comes; take the rest of these and I'll meet you back at the car" she ordered, handing him the rest of the shopping and slowly walked over to Darien.

"…Darien, over here!" she called, waving her hand furiously in the air, trying to grab his attention

"Huh? Oh…hi Raye. What you up to?"

"That's just what I was gonna ask you…" she began, walking closer towards him "But, for this Friday night I mean…"

"Oh, well…I don't think I've got anything planned, why?" he asked, looking some what confused

"Well, you see it's going to be Serena's birthday I almost a week, but Mina, Lita and myself will be out of town for a school thing for when she turns 18; so we decided that we could through her a small party before we leave…and I, aahhhh I mean _we_ were wondering if-"  
"If I'd like to come?" Darien interrupted

"Well, yes…if you wouldn't mind being surrounded by a bunch of girls, and Serena of coarse"

"Yeah you do have a point there, but I'd love too…it is Serena's 18th after all"

"Really? You'll come! Oh, this is gonna be so great! Oh, um o.k. well we're gonna have it at my place, you know…the large temple up the road with the massive gardens…"

"Oh yeah, it's nice there… o.k. Um, what time should I be there?"

"Around 4, that way Lita and Amy can stall her at the Arcade for a bit, while we get everything ready"

"O.k. 4 it is…see you there Raye; bye!" he greeted, saying goodbye before leaving

"Perfect…this is just going the way I like it" she mumbled to herself while walking back to where Chad was, still standing near the car with _all_ their shopping bags

"There it's done, we can go home now," she suggested to Chad as he started to place the shopping in the boot of the car

"Great…we should be getting back anyway, I promised your Grandfather that I'd get more training done…"

"Yeah, o.k."

Friday came, and Darien not to mention everyone else was anxious, apart from Serena who still was left in the dark; Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye had Serena's birthday ready to go. So it came to be Friday 5minutes past 4 (4:05pm) and now Darien waited rather frightfully for the girl to arrive at Raye's temple, but yet they all awaited for, the girl to show up, and soon.

"Alight, everything is in place…bring Serena 'round now…" Raye's voice echoed through her mobile

"O.k. we'll leave now I guess… I think Amy ad I will get her to head through the front door o her own, so leave the back door open" Lita replied, while watching Serena cower over a new Sailor V game.

"Yeah, no problem…oh! We'll be hiding in my room too…freak her out a bit first I think," she said, with an evil cackled escape her throat

"O.k. sounds good… we'll be over in a few" Lita greeted quickly hanging up and moving over towards Serena and Amy

"Alright, Raye just called, said she'd like us over there now…" Lita winked to Amy

"Oh, yeah…C'mon Serena, we need to leave…we promised Raye we'd have a movie night tonight, remember?" Amy pleaded trying to drag Serena away from one of her beloved Sailor V video games.

"Just one more go, Raye won't mind…just let me beat this boss…I promise we'll leave after that…"

"No! We need to leave, now!" Lita ordered, actually pulling her away from the game and out of the arcade towards in the direction of Raye's temple.

"Alright, I'm going…geeze; what's your rush anyway?"

"Movies, Serena; and **cake… **Raye made a **chocolate** cake too" Lita tried

"Ca…Cake…chocolate…what are we waiting for? Lets move…Mina could eat the whole thing before we even get there!" Serena replied, running ahead.

About 5 minutes past, and the three girls made their way to the temple, up the giant staircase towards the front opening

"O.k.…um Amy and I have to get something from around the back, make your way in…Raye should be there…"

"But, why do you have to go? Raye can do whatever it is later…"

"No, Lita's much taller the Raye; and stronger…" Amy replied, as both Lita and herself made their way behind the house

"Um, alright…" Serena replied, slowly watching them walk off.

As Serena slowly, walked up the steps to the front door to enter her friend's house, the empty…dark…temple…a cool breeze hissed through the entire house, which seemed to freak her out even more.

"Raye…Mina." she called, slowly walking into the lounge room, ready to reach for the light-switch, when she heard a THUD from the direction of Raye's bedroom

"Hel…Hello…guys; are you here?" she called out again, when suddenly a flicker of light caught her eye over there again…. Raye's bedroom, with it's light on?

_Oh good Raye's here at least…_ Serena thought as she walked over, standing only inches away from the doorway, peeking in slightly to find…nothing?

"Hmmm, that's weird" she mumbled, deciding to turn the light off, stating to walk back down the hall-way towards the lounge room again, when she heard another much louder, THUD. This time, Serena practically ran back to the room, placing her hand over the flat surface of the light switch, when she suddenly felt someone's hand upon hers…such a smooth, warm touch, and yet it felt so, right…so familiar; while without a second thought, she wrapped her hand around the other's, holding it tight felling it's warmth over come her; another minute went by when Serena quickly regained control, and quickly flicked the light on to find…

"D…Darien…?" she questioned, in slight shock and excitement – "Wha…what are you…doing here?"

"I'm here…for you"

"Yeah; we're all here…SURPRISE!" the four other girls shouted out from behind Darien

"What! Why…are you doing this?"

"Well, it's your 18th" Lita replied, trying to push herself past the others

"But why? I don't turn 18 until next week…"

"We know that! But…we'll be out of town on your birthday…Amy should've mentioned something" Raye replied, as she began to turn the lights back on through the house

"Yeah she did…but more like a 3-day tutorial…" Serena joked, as she, Amy ad Lita sat down on the 4-seater couch I the lounge room, admiring the many paintings on the walls

"Oh, that's really mature Serena…" Darien suddenly burst out, sitting next to her

"What! And _who_ invited you anyway?" she snapped back

"We did! Ad besides, _he_ wanted to join in the fun too" Mina said, with a wink towards Darien

"Yeah, so try not to argue to much" Raye ordered, grabbing some soda-pop out of the fridge

"Fine" Serena replied, poking her tongue in Darien's general direction hoping it would annoy him; but something was wrong with him, he didn't react at all…instead he just sat there, staring deep into her eyes

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Amy asked, taking a can of soft drink from Raye

"Hmmmm, watch a few movies, eat _cake_…" Raye began, waiting for Serena's reaction – "And we'll play _Truth or Dare_, my style!"

_**Hey guys…yeah, I know I left a message at the top of the page, but I just wanted to say…I would really appreciate if you guys could give me feed back on what you'd thought, don't be shy or anything like that neither, I can take it. Well I really hope you guys like this first chapter, the second one should be up in about a day or two…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Truth or Dare A Confession

Hey again…like I promised, here is the second chapter for this fan-fic. Anyway hope you like this one…also, I do not own sailor Moon or any other character related to the show etc.

_Chapter 2 – Truth or dare – A Steamy Confession_

It was now 3 hours after the surprise for Serena, and they were all sitting in a circle after watching a movie

"That was sooooooo awesome! I bet they'll make a Fantastic Four 2" Serena suggested, grabbing a handful of choc-chip cookies – "So…wha…are…we…gon…do…now?" she asked, in between mouthfuls

"Well, I would tell you, if I wasn't so distracted by the giant chocolate balls of mush rolling around in your mouth!" Raye snapped

"(Sigh)…fie, I'm sorry…so…wha…what are we going t do now hmmm?" Serena repeated, finishing off her last cookie

"Well, I thought we could have a game of _Truth or Dare_?"

"Hmmm, sounds fun…yeah! Lets play!" Serena said, beginning to bounce on her knees with excitement

"Hey, Darien…you wanna play?" Mina asked, nudging him lightly

"…Oh…um, yeah I'll play!"

"O.k. I'll go first…Serena; Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm, Truth"

"O.K. did or did you _not_ pass our last English exam?"

"Amy!" Lita, Raye, Mina and Serena all yelled

"What? She picked truth…" Amy replied, smirking

"C'mon, we all know she didn't" Mina joked

"Hey!" Serena remarked, throwing a pillow at her friends face – "I tried my hardest"

"Yeah; leave Serena alone" Darien spoke up, suddenly feeling the girls all start him down

"Aahhhh, Darien…I'll ask you something" Raye said smartly

"Hey, I haven't had my go…" Amy called

"Yes you have…it's my turn now…"

"Quit saying it, and go already!" Lita snapped, taking another sip from her own can of soda

"Alright, Darien…Truth or Dare"

"…I choose…dare"

"Dare…o.k. Um…since us girls know your little secret; I dare you, to take Serena into my room and give her what you've wanted to give to her ever since she slapped that math's test in your face"

"What! What secret? Darien…Raye? What are you talking about?" Serena kept rambling

"No, you can't back out of this one…take Serena to my room" Raye ordered

"What? No! I don't want-"

"C'mon you; we're going…" Darien interrupted, pulling Serena along, towards Raye's bedroom, as they both entered the room, he closed the door; while just as quickly Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina all ran to the closed off room to try and listen.

"So…wha…what do you_ want _from me…?" Serena asked, shakily, slowly backing away, almost falling over Raye's bed

"Serena…I…I just…want to talk" Darien replied, moving over to sit down on the edge of the bed, with his hands tightly clamped together

"Talk? What about…" she asked, now kneeling in front of him

"Well, oohhh, it's really complicated; I don't know, it's not really _that_ complicated…I'm just, no good at this…" he rambled

"Hey Darien…it, it's o.k. You can tell me…" she replied in a much calmer, soothing voice

"It's not that…I guess; I'm just a little…nervous, that's all"

"Well, whenever I'm nervous about something, I usually take a deep breath and try to figure out what I need to do"

"Hmmm, your right." He began, leaning down just enough to whisper in her ear – "…Can, I…kiss you?"

"K…Kiss me; why…why you…you pervert!" she whimpered trying to move away, when he grabbed her arm.

"No listen; aahhhh, it came out wrong…you have to listen to me, I want to kiss you…because; I'm…in love with you"

"Your…in love with! No! You can't…you mustn't love me…I won't let you!"

"But I do…and there's nothing you or anyone else can do to change that…I really do love you, Serena…" he begged, moving the tiny strands of loose blonde hair out of her eyes

"I…I don't understand, I'm not that special…I'm still in high school, I play video games…I go shopping, why…why do you like me?"

"Serena, stop…don't you see; all those things…their all special to me…your special"

"But I…I never knew; why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was afraid…that you would reject me"

"I…I guess, there is something I should confess myself…the few days that have passed, I keep having this dream…of a masked man lifting me and taking me away to a tropical paradise, where he would love me…care for me…I can't explain it, but I always seem to dream this when…I ran into…you" she began, suddenly feeling herself blush a bright pink, " And I slowly discovered why I have this recurring dream…its because…I…love you too…" she stuttered

"Oh, Serena…"

"…Hmmm, Darien…" she whispered, moving up closer towards him, as his hot breath touch her skin it suddenly gave her goose-bumps, the intoxity of this heat was…over powering, as he tilted her chin up, Darien whispered – "Now…may I kiss you?"

"…If you wish…"

"But Serena, it is…my only…wish" he replied, as he gently touch his lips softly against hers, running his hands through her long, blonde hair this feeling of her lips made him hot…made him, want more…as his tongue began to brush her lower lip, she slowly parted them, slightly, e entered her, caressing his tongue against hers, tasting her sweetness, wanting more and more as he went on; when suddenly; she pulled away in a startle.

"I…I'm sorry…I shouldn't of done that…" Darien stuttered

"No, it's not that; I've just…(sigh)…I've had some bad expediencies with guys before, only wanting something from me, instead of my love…"

"I never knew this before…you should've told me, I wouldn't of-"

"You wouldn't of what? Kissed me? No; it's not your fault…and besides I wanted you too; but if we decide…to"

"To be together?" Darien interrupted

"Well, yes…I only would like to know one thing;"

"…Anything…"

"When you kissed me; did…you…mean it? Or are you just after _one __damn thing_?" she demanded, suddenly appeared to be quite flustered

"What! No! I really did…I mean, I really do…love you; I want to hold you, care for you, kiss you…I want you, Serena…" he pleaded

"I…I…thank you; for loving me this much… I only thought I'd be loved like this only in my dreams…but now; I know…it's possible…"

"No, Serena; thank you…for being the woman I fell in love with-"

"Hello! Are you two _still_ in there? We're ready to watch another movie" mina announced

"Yeah, it's getting pretty boring out here!" Raye shouted, suddenly boomed from the other side of the door

"Aahhhh, ye…yes; were coming…" Serena replied, quickly standing up, ready to leave the room, when Darien suddenly pulled back towards him

"I want to talk to you…later…about _us_" he asked

"O.k. but for now…lets just have fun, with the girls…"

_Well guys…my second chapter…what'd you think? You know something, I think this is like…the fastest I've ever posted a new chapter up before, it's alike a new record or something. Well anyway enough chitchat. I'm not sure when the 3rd chapter will be up. Like I said before, it'd be great if I got you guy's ideas…it'd really help me out. Well I'll catch ya later. Sweetness25 P.S. Oh yeah, don't forget to 'read and review'_


End file.
